Ours
by Katunei999
Summary: A girl. A boy. A criminal. A guild. The Time Gears. Walking the path through a world of impending darkness, the two children will make the journey to learn, love and grow. Rating may change. PMD Universe.
1. Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. This is a based on the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Universe. The plot isn't really mine, seeing as it's based on the game, but there will be improvisations on the story line. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1 – Darkness

It was dark.

There was no light, no colour. Just blackness. It was so bland and so deep she could choke on it, had she the ability. But alas, she did not. She was helpless to do anything other than exist in that pit of nothingness. She waited first patiently, then impatiently, then in despair for morning to come. She waited for the light to touch the horizons and bless her with its warmth, but it never came. The darkness – the night – persisted, with no end for miles and miles.

There was no sound, no feeling. She could not even feel her own body within the abyss. There was nothing to indicate that life existed, nor that it ever had or could. Only her own thoughts kept her company, meagre as they were. She craved to hear a whisper, a creek, a murmur, anything at all to prove she wasn't alone in this world. But none came, not a single sound. She couldn't even force words through her frozen lips, cold and numb as they were.

Ah, numb. Yes, that was it. She was numb, to the point that her body had ceased to feel anything. She had the oddest suspicion that she was cold, but not the proof or evidence to believe it. In this dark, endless world she may as well have been a wooden puppet, melding into the shadows. She could be shot in the foot and she was sure that she wouldn't feel it.

This world…was it death? It might as well be. She was nothing. Wasn't that the essence of death itself?

Yet…

Yet, she lived.

Oh, but she was lonely. She craved for the smallest hint of light to brighten her surroundings. She wished for the tiniest smell of fresh soil under her feet. She yearned for the slightest brush of bark underneath her fingertips. She longed for the faintest sound of leaves crunching under her shoe. If only there was the slightest stimuli, she would feel at ease; but the darkness would not give her that. It wanted her to suffer, wanted her to vanish into its depths and become nothingness alongside it. It wanted to destroy her.

So why…was she clinging so desperately to this sham of an existence? Perhaps it was for the best to simply fade away…

…

…

… _?_

… _What's this…?_ She thought.

It was so vague, so faint she almost believed she imagined it. But-

It struck again, so suddenly it hit her like a wave. She gasped. It was so hot! It burned, but she didn't want it to stop. The heat drew away and she moaned in protest. It drew closer, carving its way over her face and shoulders and she sighed in contentment.

It pierced through the darkness so magnificently that she felt it shatter around her. It was still dark, but she could feel! She could hear! She could smell! There was hot sand beneath her and a chill above her, a rush of cold she couldn't explain. Water – salt water, she could smell it - lapped at her feet, chilling her to the point of shivering but she didn't care, she could _feel_ , _she was alive_ and it had never felt so good!

There was a pressure around her arms and there was no more water, only sand. It was the warmth that dragged her away and her barely coherent mind understood that it was a pair of hands that yanked her back, a pair of hands that were frantically trying to shake her awake. They were so insistent and bold; she wasn't accustomed to this, the feeling of skin on skin. She must not have been touched before, at least not like this.

Then, like an arrow, a voice pierced her dark chamber.

"-y! Hey! Are you okay?! Come on, come on…wake up! What should I do? What should I do? C'mon, think, what would Ren do?"

It was so beautiful. The sound was so precious, she felt as though she should catch it in a bottle and lock it up, so that nothing could ever hurt it. She didn't really even register what the voice sounded like, only that it was filled with warmth and concern and kindness, qualities the darkness were sorely lacking. Could she find this voice? If she tried, could she escape this prison and find the person on the other side, the one so frantically trying to free her?

She focused on the warm hands on her shoulders, the voice above her. She had to concentrate. She had to get out; _she had to._

There it was! A mere flicker, but it existed. And so, through a strength and a willpower she had long forgotten were her own, she fought back the darkness and flung herself towards the light.

* * *

Hey everyone! Katunei999 here, reporting in with a new story!

Okay, as any fan would know, Pokémon celebrated their 20th anniversary on the 27th February! I am a huge Pokémon fan, having loved it since I was an infant. it's a huge part of my life and as such, I want to commemorate the anniversary with my own contribution. This is something I have been playing around with for a while, but the time has come! With any luck, I'll have a new chapter up every two weeks or so. In addition, I've got something even bigger in the works that will take a lot longer, and I don't really want to publish it while it's so fresh and uncompleted.

In the meantime, I hope you all enjoy my version of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky, one of my most cherished Pokémon games.

That said, to another 20 years!

Signing off,

Katunei999


	2. Birth

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. This is based on the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Universe. The plot isn't mine, but there will be improvisations on the story line. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _And so, through a strength and a willpower she had long forgotten were her own, she fought back the darkness and flung herself towards the light._

Chapter 2 – Birth

There was something strange flittering against the shadow of her eyelids. It was unexpectedly pleasant, enticing her to relax against the arms that held her. Blearily, she pried her stiff eyes open and winced at the sting against her vision. Instead of looking at the overwhelming light, she lolled her head to the side and was met with soft cloth.

"…! Y-You're awake!" A voice cried.

 _Ah,_ she thought with recognition. _It's you._

The voice from earlier. The voice that had pierced the darkness with the ease of ripping apart a sheet of paper.

The boy's hands gripped her shoulders little tighter and she realized she was sprawled across his lap, her head resting weakly against his stomach. She tried to move, but the most she managed was a twitch of her fingers, frozen and numb.

"Are you okay? You were collapsed here on the sand and you were soaking wet. Did you get caught in the storm last night?" He shook his head impatiently. "Of course you must have done, you're completely frozen!"

A storm? She didn't remember a storm. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Weakly, she opened her eyes and her vision swam. Everything seemed abstract and murky, but looking up she could make out a blurry image of two concerned eyes staring down at her. They were brown, as far as she could tell. It was difficult to be sure as he leaned over her, the silhouette of the fading sun shrouding his features.

"How are you feeling? Can you talk? Can you stand?" He asked, each question coming in quick succession.

She took a harrowed breath. Nodding weakly, she swallowed and tried her best to speak. "Where am I?" She asked in a harsh, raspy voice. The darkness had not been kind to her.

He lifted her so that she was sitting up against his chest as opposed to lying down. She felt a little more stable for it. "You're on the beach by Treasure Town. You must have washed in from the ocean. I gotta tell you, you look like a wreck."

Her eyes pinched at that comment. Didn't he know it was rude to tell people they were unattractive, regardless of how true it may be? When she tried to tell him, she ended up breaking into a fit of coughs. Any anger she felt at him evaporated with the stinging in her throat and the gentle hand clumsily patting her back.

Once she regained her voice, she chose to say something else. "What's your name?"

She felt his surprise more then she saw it and she waited patiently. She felt it was important to know this boy's name, the name of the boy who had single-handedly yanked her out of the darkness.

"My name's Liro, with an 'I', not an 'E'." She nodded, although she wasn't sure why it was important.

She tested the sound on her tongue. "Liro…"

"And yourself?" He asked. While doing so, he slowly stood up and pulled her to her feet along with him. She stumbled, but his grasp on her elbows was solid and she eventually stood.

Oh. Of course. How rude of her. "It's…" She struggled for a moment, but it wasn't her voice that vexed her. Her mind and memory were both hazy and even remembering her name was difficult. Eventually, she grasped something familiar. "It's Yumemi." She finally said.

"Nice to meet you." He said simply. He pulled his hands away slowly and, once assured she would not fall, stuffed them in his pockets. "Are you gonna be okay? You know how to get home?"

She frowned. It was such a simple question, yet it confounded her. Home? What home was there to be had? She had emerged from the darkness, hadn't she? Surely if there was something before that, she would have remembered it?

On the other hand, it didn't make any logical sense. She hadn't simply _appeared,_ or been born into the darkness and yet there was not one single indication in her mind to suggest otherwise. She massaged her temples and tried to brave the mess that was her numbed mind, but her memory was like a fog on the moor. She couldn't find any notable landmarks to navigate herself with and without them she was left to simply wander around, hoping she would stumble upon something she recognized. Until then, it would appear that she was lost within it - without her memories.

"Uh, are you okay?" He looked mildly uncomfortable, but spoke up anyway. "If you're not sure where you are, I can call Officer Magnezone for you. Or I can take you. Whichever you feel better with, even if I might not know where you need to be…But I can still try!"

 _He babbles a lot._

She stored away this tidbit of information for later while she formulated a sufficient response to his question. "I don't know where I am." She hurried on before he could reply. "I don't know where I'm going. I don't even know _who_ I am."

His mouth clamped shut. She had startled him, she could see. She watched in something akin to amusement as he tried to figure out what to do next, opening and closing his mouth in a daze. He snapped out of his stupor in a sharp burst. "You don't know who you are? Like, amnesia?" He said, incredulous.

"I guess." She shrugged, looking over his head to avoid his shocked response. In doing so, Yumemi noticed his hair was an unusual colour – midnight blue – and atop his head lay…

* * *

Katunei999 here,

As you can probably tell, the chapters are pretty short. I don't intent to make this an epic saga with 10,000 words per chapter. No, I'm sticking short and sweet with a limit of 1000 words per chapter, but I plan to do _many_ chapters, so I hope you enjoy!

A new chapter will be here on the 2nd of April; I'm really trying to commit to this "deadline" thing. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think so far!


	3. Disagreements

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. On with the show!

* * *

 _And atop his head lay…_

* * *

Chapter 3 – Disagreements

"You're a Pokémon." Yumemi said, surprise colouring her voice.

His blue fuzzy ears twitched in acknowledgement. "Yes…?" He confirmed, unsure of where she was headed.

"I'm a human." She blurted out. She didn't know why she was stating the obvious so bluntly, but she chalked it up to her addled mind.

"No you're not." He disagreed immediately, laughing as though she had told a funny joke.

"Yes I am!" She argued quietly. It was one of the few things she could remember. His disagreement on something that should be obvious alarmed her and she coiled her arms protectively around her waist. She was cold and confused and he wasn't making it any better.

"No, you're not." He spoke slower, confused by _her_ confusion. His brow was furrowed as he looked her over and she felt exposed.

"Why would you think that?" She asked.

In response, he pointed to his own ears. She must not have looked very enlightened, because he then proceeded to point at _her_ head. Hesitantly, she probed around her head and nearly fainted from sheer shock when two furry appendages moved beneath her hands. Instead, she shrieked.

The boy – _Liro_ – jumped back at the sound. With the two long ears in grasp, she tugged them into her vision none too lightly and stared in overwhelming horror at how they twitched in her palms. "W…Wh…Wha…" She made a choked noise, unable to finish. "What…what did you do to me?" She growled, glaring at him.

Liro, who had been relatively quiet, jumped at the accusation. "Me? I didn't do anything!" He exclaimed.

"You _must_ have! I'm- I'm _human,_ not _this! THESE AREN'T MINE!"_ She screamed, yanking violently on the ears. Tears blubbered down her face but went unnoticed in her distress.

"Okay, okay! Calm down!" He yelled, wincing at the abuse her ears were going through.

"Calm! H-how can I b-be calm when I have r-r- _rabbit ears_?!"

"You're not a rabbit! If anything, you're probably an Eevee."

She only wailed harder.

"Look, you've obviously had a rough night. You're confused, you're-"

"NO!" Yumemi shouted and was pleased when he took a step back. "I'm only g-going to say it o-one more t-time…I. Am. A. **Human.** "

"Then why…?" He trailed off.

"That's what I'd like to know!"

The boy paced along the sand, ruffling his hair with one hand and making exaggerated motions with the other. "Alright, so you're a…a human, okay, no problem. And you have no memories…you sure you're not messing with me?" He corrected himself with one glance at her aggravated, teary-eyed expression. "…Okay. Alright, I believe you. You're a human; _were_ a human."

She must have looked doubtful, because he took a few steps forward and raised his hands in a peaceful gesture. "I believe you. As crazy as it sounds, I don't think you're trying to pull a fast one on me. It's just…it's kind of a crazy story, you know? And with all the thugs springing up left right and center it's a little difficult to trust-"

No sooner was the devil mentioned that he appeared. There was a moment of confusion as she noticed the boy behind him but was too slow to react. Without a moment's pause, Liro was sent sprawling to the ground at her feet. He cried out from the attack and Yumemi lowered herself to the ground to check on him, slowly so as not to fall. There was a chuckle and their heads both snapped up, matching scowls on their faces.

"Oops. Clumsy me." The boy smirked haughtily. Another taller, slightly skinnier boy stood beside him.

"What was that for?" Liro asked with indignation.

"You should treat your girlfriend better." The boy drawled, ignoring his question. "I think as compensation for your bad behaviour, you should have something confiscated."

The taller boy, the one with blue hair and large, bat-like ears ( _Zubat_ , she recognized) picked something up from the ground. Liro jumped forward and tried to grab it, but the boy pulled away and tutted. "Uh-uh-uh! No snatching!"

"That's mine!" Liro yelled, face going red in anger. She hadn't noticed before, but he had two stripes of black running diagonally down his cheeks, shaped like narrow, upside-down triangles. They were quite fierce looking, but they also contrasted with his red face.

"Not anymore, kid. We'll be taking this." Said the other boy, the one with short purple hair and a round face. Like Liro, he had odd markings on his face, appearing to be white bones marked across his forehead and leading down past his eyes. "Sides, what are you going to do about? Nothing, I reckon. You're too much of a chicken, aren't you?"

Liro flinched. From his position on the ground they were leering over him, making themselves seem bigger than they were and it looked like their intimidation was working. Even so, she didn't understand why Liro was letting them push him around like this. They didn't seem much older or bigger then Liro, so why was he hesitating?

"Hah! I knew it. Let's get out of here, Gold." The pair of thugs chortled as they walked past, satisfied that they had gotten their way.

* * *

Katunei999 here,

As I'm sure you're all aware, the chapter was late. As compensation, take two chapters! (Throws another chapter at you).

Tata, and don't forget to review!


	4. Practise

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. On with the show!

* * *

 _"Hah! I knew it. Let's get out of here, Gold." The pair of thugs chortled as they walked past, satisfied that they had gotten their way._

* * *

Chapter 4 – Practice

She shot a glare at their retreating figures, tears and hysteria forgotten. _What jerks,_ she thought. _Bullying people for the sake of bullying is just sad._

"W-what am I gonna do?"

She turned her attention to the trembling voice. Liro was sitting on the sand, appearing to be on the brink of tears. His voice shook and Yumemi had the feeling he'd forgotten he wasn't alone.

"That…it didn't look like much, but…" He ran a hand through his hair, jaw trembling in sorrow. "It…it was my precious treasure. Without it, I…"

He buried his face in the crook of his arm, crying and looking fairly miserable. Yumemi felt a stab of righteousness go through her and she shook his shoulder. "You're going to get it back."

He looked at her, surprised at her comment. "What?"

"You're getting it back." She stood up and harshly tugged him up with her. He stumbled onto his feet and once he was up she began to drag him to the cave the bullies had entered. "You're going to march in there and demand they give it back to you."

"But, I can't do that!" He protested.

"Why not?" She countered. Before he could argue, she said, "Its precious, isn't it?" His mouth shut and he nodded. She pointed to the cave. "Then go and get it. They didn't even look that strong, so I'm sure you could beat them."

He still looked hesitant. He glanced at the cave. At her. Then at the cave again.

"Will you…" He licked his lips. "Will you come with me?"

"Me?" She said incredulously.

"Well, yeah. I've never been into Beach Cave before, so I'm not sure how strong the Pokémon inside are. I figure it's better to be in a pair then alone, right? So, will you come with me?"

"Oh. I…I don't know how useful I would be. I've never been in a battle before." She told him, but he apparently wouldn't be dissuaded once he got an idea in his head.

"No, it'll be great! I'll show you how to do it and we'll watch each other's backs." Seeing she was about to protest, he tried again. "Please. I don't think I can go in there alone, and I don't know who else to turn to."

He looked at her with a pleading, determined expression. With puffy red eyes and tear-tracks still etched down his cheeks, he didn't look like much. But Yumemi knew she looked even worse when he found her and he still helped her. Liro was the one to reach her through the abyss and give her the strength to open her eyes once again. If he needed her now, who was she to deny him?

She nodded and he whooped, a big smile illuminating his face. "Alright! Let's go then!" He led the way into the recesses of the cave, seeming far more chipper now that he had a companion.

Yumemi quickly realised that the cave was _huge_. It was ridiculous! There was path after path, floor after floor and Yumemi was sure they would end up lost, though Liro seemed more than confident. Every ten minutes or so, they would encounter a Pokémon. Some ignored them, but more often than not the pair was assaulted. Liro led the counterattacks with Quick Attack and taught her how to use her own move, Tackle. It was all in the name. She tackled her opponent head on and hoped for the best, which was normally all that was needed.

In the few hours it took to reach the bottom floor, Yumemi had no time at all to think about her circumstances. If she became too distracted, an enemy would get the jump on her, scratching and 'biting' her with ghostly, phantom teeth and all too real claws. But even so, the fact that she was a Pokémon nagged at the back of her mind. She wanted to know what was going on and why she had become an amnesiac Eevee. She wanted to know why she had washed up on that beach and she wanted to know why she was here.

But for the time being, the opportunity to be a Pokémon was too tempting. She was suddenly filled with enough power - an attribute she was sure she had lacked in the past - to throw grown men off their feet. It was exhilarating and she had a new understanding of why Pokémon fought for sport so often. Even Liro seemed to be enjoying himself, appearing confident despite his earlier pleas for support.

Eventually, they hit the bottom floor of the cave. It was a sandy pit with water seeping up from the ocean, with the cave walling them in from all sides. Sitting by the water were the two boys, the Zubat fiddling with a large piece of rubble. "This is trash! Why did we bother?"

Liro, who had been working up the courage to approach them, called out at that moment. "Hey!"

The boys startled and grinned when they caught sight of the two. "Well, well, well! Look who came crawling after us."

Liro took a deep breath. "Give me back my Relic Fragment."

Zubat laughed. "You want this piece of trash so bad? We had our hearts set on selling it to some big-wig explorer, so no can do. You'll just have to make do withou-"

The boy was cut off quite abruptly when a small fist came flying at his face. It was a weak attempt, with little power and no skill whatsoever, but it had felt good. _Smirky little brat had it coming,_ she thought victoriously as the boy stumbled back, touching his jaw in disbelief. Yumemi loosely shook her hand. She had never punched someone – that she could remember – but she had a feeling she wasn't doing it right, if the sting in her hand was anything to go by.

The Zubat's face sharpened in annoyance. "Fine. You want it, girly? Come get it."

* * *

Katunei999 here,

Here's the second chapter, as promised. I hope this makes up for the missed deadline! With any luck, the next chapter should be around 1st May. Now, as Tigger would say, TTFN, ta-ta for now!


	5. Recruitment

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. On with the show!

* * *

 _The Zubat's face sharpened in annoyance. "Fine. You want it, girly? Come get it."_

* * *

Chapter 5 – Recruitment

The fight had been uneventful, but immensely satisfying. Especially when the thugs had fled like mice after they had been thoroughly and utterly beaten. Liro had reclaimed his treasure and had yet to stop thanking her or expressing his joy at the event. As they made their way out of the cave, he began animatedly telling her the story behind his treasure (a piece of rubble with an odd pattern inscribed on it) and how he wanted to be an explorer. As he chatted on, she found herself smiling softly at his enthusiasm.

When they finally reached the beach, the sun was beginning to set. It reflected prettily off the ocean, something she hadn't been able to appreciate earlier. There was a slew of bubbles across the ocean line, provided by the various Krabby perched on far off rocks. It really was beautiful.

"Hey Yumemi? Are you going to be okay?" He interrupted her daze-like state, seeming concerned. "You transformed into a Pokémon somehow and you don't have any memories. Do you have anywhere you can stay? Anywhere you can go?"

The smile fell from Yumemi's face. She had been trying not to think about it because she knew the answer was 'no'. She wouldn't even know where to begin, let alone how to find a place to stay or get a job to support herself. She didn't reply and instead stared out into the distant horizon. Her silence was telling enough. The two stayed in companionable silence for a short while, lost in their own thoughts.

Liro was staring out into the ocean as well. "I tried going to the guild today. I thought if I could work up enough courage, I could walk in and become an explorer. I was so ready for the adventure, the challenges, the friends. I really thought I could do it." He didn't look at her as he spoke. His eyes were wistful and sad.

Yumemi stayed silent, unsure of what he was expecting of her. Was he looking for comfort and reassurance? Or just an ear to lean upon? She nodded and gestured for him to continue.

"I've never fought like I have today. I've never stood up for myself like that. And it was amazing!" He said, slipping back into an excited smile. "To be frank, I couldn't have done it without you by my side."

"You've thanked me enough." Yumemi lightly scolded, though she was smiling.

"Actually, I was hoping to ask a favour." He said sheepishly. "When we fought together earlier, it was like we clicked, right? And even though this was your first time battling, you smashed it! So I was thinking we could team up. Permanently."

"I don't understand." She admitted, frowning.

Liro took a shuttering breath. "I'm asking if you want to form an exploration team with me. I just know if we were together, we could be the greatest! We could make new discoveries, find treasure, go places no one has ever even dreamed of! Doesn't it make your heart race?" He asked her, his sparkling eyes looking into her own, face flushed with excitement.

"I don't know…" She said uncertainly, glancing to the side to avoid his gaze.

"And we can also work on getting your memories back." Her head snapped up at that last statement. Liro held out his hand, looking both determined and terrified. "Do we have a deal? Will you form an exploration team together with me?"

Yumemi looked at his outstretched hand. This was the hand that had gifted her with warmth when she had forgotten such a thing existed. This was the boy whose voice had given her hope in her bleakest hour. She wasn't entirely sure what an exploration team was, but what she did know was that Liro needed her, for whatever reason. He wanted to keep her around, despite her weird background and awkward introduction and their terrible first meeting. And if he needed something from her, she would be more than happy to give.

Besides, exploring the cave with Liro had been fun, despite the multiple nicks and scratches littering her body. It was a relief to know she would be with a familiar face while she sorted herself out.

Decided, she firmly shook Liro's hand and smiled warmly at his astonished expression. "You've got yourself a partner, Partner."

Liro shook her hand rapidly, bursting into emotional tears at her agreement. Elated by her response, he had insisted they form their team immediately, keeping a firm grasp on her hand as he guided her away from the beach, through the crossroads and up a tall hill. There was a moment of panic and hesitation when they arrived at the huge, Pokémon-shaped building, but Liro was able to 'endure' the security check with her support.

After her own ambiguous security check, the talk with the Head of Intelligence Charles and the recruitment stage with Guild master Silas where they officially became an exploration team, Team Courage finally managed to settle down for the night. Because they were on the same team, Yumemi and Liro had been given the same room to sleep in (though the lack of space might also have had something to do with it).

Before she could sleep, Liro reached out and, after a moment of uncertainty, pulled his hand back. "Thanks," He whispered at the ceiling. "I couldn't have done this without you."

"Enough thanks, more sleep," She murmured and he let out a breathy laugh before following her advice. Once sure he was asleep, she carefully examined his face, reassured by his peaceful features. It had been a long day and the first of many to come by his side. She wasn't sure who she was or why she was here, but she was glad for this.

He claimed that being by her side gave him strength. She closed her eyes. She had been so frightened before.

She wondered if he knew that he gave it back.

* * *

Another chapter up, another deadline hit. I hope you all like this chapter; please review and let me know!


	6. Expectations

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. On with the show!

* * *

 _He claimed that being by her side gave him strength. She closed her eyes. She had been so frightened before._

 _She wondered if he knew that he gave it back._

* * *

Chapter 6 – Expectations

"Wait, what?" Liro exclaimed. "What is this?"

"Your first job. Perfect for a rookie team." Charles replied primly.

"You've got to be kidding! Exploring is about finding treasure, seeking new lands, making discoveries…" He passed the sheet to Yumemi without ending his tirade and she read it over quietly. "…Not picking up items left behind by every idiot that asks!"

Charles's eyes flashed dangerously. "Shall I remind you that Team Courage is still a rookie team, who took several hours to reach the last floor of Beach Cave?"

Liro ducked his head with shame while Yumemi winced. Early this morning after breakfast, Charles had asked for a brief analysis of their abilities to make a suitable training plan for them. Liro had proudly regaled their adventure through Beach Cave only to be brutally shot down. As it turns out, Beach Cave only contained pitifully weak Pokémon and a very simplistic layout. They should have finished in a matter of minutes, not hours. The shock had left Liro demoralised, but he had perked up after hearing they already had an assignment. Of course, that didn't last for long as Charles assigned them the task of finding a lost item; a request from a civilian on the request board. Liro had not been amused.

"The item in question is an orb belonging to Spoink, the Bounce Pokémon. Without this orb, Spoink cannot fully utilise its psychic powers. As you can imagine, being without this orb causes a great deal of distress." Liro's ears flattened under his hair. He must have been feeling fairly miserable. "An exploration team _does not_ only explore to their whims and fancies; they work. They help others in need. They _contribute_ to the town-"

"We accept."

Yumemi's clear voice successfully halted the scolding. Both males turned to look at the young Eevee, who was calmly folding the sheet and tucking it away into her bag.

Charles opened his mouth but Yumemi beat him to it. "Come on, Liro. I don't know the area very well so you'll have to lead the way." She walked away from the pair without waiting for any response.

"Ah- right, coming!" Liro said as he hastily chased after her, glancing back at the flabbergasted Charles.

The pair walked in silence towards the checkpoint. The location of the request – Drenched Bluff – was fairly close to the town and they reached it within an hour of travelling. In all that time, Liro had yet to say a word.

 _Is he angry with me for accepting the request?_ She wondered. Maybe it was because she had up and acted as if she was the leader. Technically, she _was_ the leader. But that wasn't what they had agreed on. They were a team and would function as a team, with equal power on both sides. Perhaps he was angry that she had abused that.

Despite Liro's apparent annoyance with her, the two began communicating once inside the cave, guiding each other and helping one another in fights. A few hours later, they hit the base and were greeted with a waterfall and lush trees. The waterfall split into several small streams and at the shoreline of one of these streams was…

"There! The orb!" Liro yelled, pointing at the shiny round bauble. It was light green and no bigger than her own head, just as it had been described. Liro shot forward and scooped it up, polishing it off against his shirt. When she approached, he turned around and gave her a big grin.

"We got it!" He said cheerfully.

She smiled in response, a brief sigh of relief escaping unnoticed. With orb in hand, the two headed back the way they came, Liro humming the whole way. He continually polished the bright orb, smiling absent-mindedly as he did so.

"You're feeling better then." The words came out unbidden.

"Huh?" Liro looked at her, surprised.

She held a hand to her mouth anxiously and turned her head away. She hadn't meant to say it. She had only thought it was a good thing his spirits had been lifted. She didn't intend to comment on it. When she looked at him again, she was surprised to find he had stopped and was staring at her, orb forgotten.

She flushed faintly and scrunched her eyebrows, embarrassed at her slip. "You seemed a bit unhappy for a while now. I'm just…I'm glad you've cheered up." Her eyes slid back and forth between his face and the ground, waiting for his response.

He chuckled, though it seemed to have a nervous edge to it. "Yeah, I was just thinking about what Charles said this morning." He stepped into place next to her and the two began walking again. "Looking back, I was acting like a brat. It made me feel a bit stupid."

She didn't quite know what to say. She had a feeling she wasn't accustomed to talking with others or being reassuring. She only knew how to lay waste to her own fears. "So…you weren't mad at me?"

"What? No. I was mad at myself, that's all." He quickly reassured her. He seemed startled by the implication that _he_ was angry at _her_ , as if it had never crossed his mind.

"I see." Yumemi smiled, almost against her will. It was oddly relieving to know she wasn't the cause of his ire. Calmed, she could focus on other things now. "You were fine, you know. This morning."

He made a noise of surprise and she continued. "Now you know, so you won't make the same mistake again. We just have to learn from it." She bit the inside of her mouth, debating her next words. "There's nothing wrong with being enthusiastic. It's one of your good points."

He stared at her. She fidgeted under his gaze, before he gave her a toothy smile shadowed by a pleased flush. Right before he tripped over a branch and tumbled to the ground, landing in a sprawled heap. She rolled her eyes.

* * *

Just for the record, in my head the characters are not actual Pokémon as seen in the games, but more like humans with Pokémon features. Have you ever seen a Pokémon 'gijinka'? That should provide a clearer image. But if you prefer to view them as Pokémon, be my guest! Please review and let me know what you thought!


	7. Sensations

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. On with the show!

* * *

 _He stared at her. She fidgeted under his gaze, before he gave her a toothy smile shadowed by a pleased flush. Right before he tripped over a branch and tumbled to the ground, landing in a sprawled heap. She rolled her eyes._

* * *

Chapter 7 - Sensations

It was a surprisingly sunny day in Treasure Town that morning. The sun shone unabashed without clouds or winds to block its cheer. Rays of light paved the town, making everything appear friendly and bright and _new,_ and everyone in the town seemed to know it. They all bustled around busy with one task or another, talking and laughing and being merry in general. Children ran in gaggles around the town, weaving between the pedestrians as though they were thin air as parents and strangers alike shook their heads with indulgent smiles. Shopkeepers addressed the public with enthusiastic bartering, proudly displaying their wares from brightly coloured stalls draped in open tents and banners.

Yumemi was mesmerized.

She couldn't stop staring, couldn't stop listening, and couldn't stop breathing in the magnificence that was Treasure Town. One moment something would hold her attention, the next something new would take its place.

That was the cause of her fascination. Everything was _new_. The sunlight, the yellow-paved streets, the crowds, the food and _oh, oh the smells!_ From every direction a new scent would strike her. Some were delicious and made her hungry, others were curious in their novelty. She must have passed by five different food stalls already, each boasting a different flavour for her to sample. Perhaps it was her transformation into an Eevee, but food had never smelled so good!

And the noise! Yumemi had never heard such noises! The town was alive with chatter, conversations ebbing through the air like water down a stream. It flowed over her like silk, each new voice interesting and pleasant to her ear. Gulls cried overhead as they flew in the clear blue sky, and Yumemi watched as they dove past the clock tower just in time for the bells to chime. The sound of the bells was deep and rich and like nothing she had heard before, to the extent that she had to stop for a moment to simply _listen_. But she couldn't stop for long. Every moment, the town rippled and she moved along with it, gasping and awing at very new stimulus to tickle her senses.

Every sound was a melody, every smell a perfume and every sight worth its weight in gold.

Yumemi presumed she had lived a quiet, unassuming life before washing up on that beach. Perhaps she had lived in the countryside, or in the mountains, existing unobtrusively among nature. It was the most likely explanation for her evident wonderment (there were, of course, other explanations, uglier explanations, but she didn't want to think on them).

"Yumemi! Keep up!" Liro called over his shoulder.

Yumemi snapped to attention, searching the rainbow of colour that was the town for her partner. Once the girl had picked him out, she sped to his side and resolved it to be the last time. It was unlikely, though. Liro had been forced to stop and look for her several times today, baffled by her inability to focus among the crowd. Whenever she became too fixated on something, he would call her name and bring her back to reality.

Liro was perplexed. At Bernie's suggestion, Liro had decided to take Yumemi into town. He thought it would be nice for her to get to know the area and meet the shopkeepers they would be frequently using, like the Kecleon Brothers, and Miss Kangaskhan. But as soon as they stepped into town, Yumemi was…amazed? Was amazed the right word? It was like she had never seen a town before. It was the oddest thing. He couldn't make sense of it. It was as if someone had whisked his level-headed partner away and left an innocent child in her place. Shrugging off his thoughts, he led his enigmatic partner up to the Kecleon Brother's stall.

"Morning, sirs." He said politely. Liro had been raised to address others with respect, doubly so for his seniors.

"Good morning, Liro. What can we get you?" The green-haired smiled genially from behind the counter. The men themselves, Kaleo and Konani, hardly minded being addressed informally, but the young boy never caught on. Regardless, they knew he was a good kid and were always happy to serve him.

"Nothing today. I just wanted you to meet my new partner, Yumemi." Liro said. A toothy grin told the brothers how proud he was to be able to say those words.

Konani grinned. "Well, where is he? I don't see him."

Liro shook his head. "No, she's-" He cut himself off when he realised his partner was nowhere to be found. "What? Where'd she- oi, Yumemi! Over here!" He yelled, spotting her by the fountain. He waved widely to attract her attention. He watched her glance back, turn red with embarrassment and quickly come to his side. Satisfied that his partner was _really there_ this time, he introduced her. " _This_ is my partner, Yumemi. We teamed up three days ago and joined the Guild as apprentices."

"It's very nice to meet you." Yumemi said coolly, appearing composed if not for the flush staining her cheeks.

"Lovely to meet you too, cousin. Be sure to come by our store often, alright?" Kaleo shook the girl's hand, before moving to speak to another customer.

Yumemi was frowning. Liro looked over in surprise and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Ah, nothing. He just…he called me his cousin."

Liro laughed. "That's just what they do. Everyone is a cousin to them. I asked once, and they said it was the custom back in their hometown."

"Oh." Yumemi said simply.

Silence reigned.

Yumemi fumbled with her fingers, feeling nervous. Liro was just as restless, shoving his hands in and out of his pockets. The two hadn't yet established how to talk to one another. It would come in time, but for the meanwhile, it was awkward.

Yumemi opened and closed her mouth a dozen times without saying a word. Finally, she drew a deep breath and-

"Good morning!"

was interrupted.

* * *

We'll be meeting the blue brothers next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think!


	8. Acquaintances

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. On with the show!

* * *

 _Yumemi opened and closed her mouth a dozen times without saying a word. Finally, she drew a deep breath and-_ _"Good morning!"_ _was interrupted._

* * *

Chapter 8 – Acquaintances

Recognising the cheery voice, the green-haired brother adopted a wide smile. "Why, good morning Akira! What can I do for you?" He asked genially.

A boy clad in blue, perhaps eight years old, smiled at the brothers. "Me and Akio wanted to get an apple for Mama, because she isn't feeling well today." Akira explained, tugging his infant brother by the hand.

Toddling behind him, a small child hid in the crook of his brother's arm. Also dressed primarily in blue, he was sucking his thumb as he shyly gazed at the floor. Easily charmed, Yumemi chuckled when he ducked his head upon noticing her smile. Liro noticed the interaction and wondered. Perhaps she had a soft spot for children? There was so much he didn't know about his partner, but he figured they had time. He could afford to be patient.

"How sweet of you, boys. Here you go," Kaleo plucked a couple of apples from a box piled high and handed one to each brother. "two apples."

Akira looked troubled and tried to give his apple back. "I'm sorry, we can only afford one."

The shopkeeper shook his head. "On the house, cousin. Consider it a gift!" He insisted.

The boy stood, appearing dumb-founded, before smiling brightly. "Thank you, Mr. Kaleo! C'mon, Aki, let's go home."

Unprepared for the pull of his brother's hand, Akio stumbled. The apple flew from his hand and bounced to the ground, coming to a slow stop by Yumemi's foot. Yumemi quickly picked it up and dusted it off, brushing it against her shirt. Satisfied, she held it out to the young boy. Seconds ticked by and no one moved.

"Aki, go on." Akira whispered, nudging his brother forward. Akio shook his head, hair whipping back and forth.

He flinched when Yumemi crouched down on her knees in front of him. She smiled sweetly. " _Anata no okāsan nodesu, ne?_ _"_

All eyes locked onto the young lady, innocuously offering the apple with a delicate hand. If she noticed the attention, she didn't acknowledge it, instead focusing on the cerulean-clad child in front of her.

The young boy released his brother's shirt from his clutched fingers and stepped forward with star-filled eyes. " _Hai!"_ He chirped.

Everyone watched in shock as Akio ran forward, startling Yumemi as he barrelled into her chest. He fisted her shirt in his tiny hands, practically bouncing in excitement. " _Watashi Akio desu!"_ He said.

" _Hajimemashite, Akio-chan._ _Yumemi desu."_ Yumemi replied.

Shifting Akio so his feet were firmly on the ground, she stood and bowed slightly to Akira.

" _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."_

Akira, who until that point had been staring at his normally skittish brother hugging a stranger, jolted into action and hastily returned the bow, though much lower than Yumemi's had been. " _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"_

Yumemi, amused by his very polite response, passed the apple to Akio. However, the moment her fingers brushed his bare skin, pain flashed through her mind. For a single instant, her vision turned negative; every color inversed itself before snapping back. Uttering a noise of surprise, she cradled her head in one hand as the other one reached out to stabilize her unsteady body. She swayed as she grasped the brother's counter top, blearily ignoring Liro's startled cry. A hand appeared in front of her; it pulsed back into negative, lingering with the timing of a heartbeat.

" _Yume-chan?"_ Akio called anxiously. " _Daijōbu desu ka?"_

The sound of the child's voice sent a fresh rush of pain through her skull, splintering her consciousness and subsequently any attempts to reassure him. After one more rush of negative, the pain began to fade, and it may have dwindled into nothingness; if the concerned boy had not reached out and grasped her hand with chubby fingers.

The effect was immediate. The whole world fell into negative as her stomach flipped over backwards. Yumemi felt a wave of nausea and shivered violently.

The world muted. Colours, sounds, smells; all faded to dull undertones. Only one thing became clear in the darkness. A single cry, as clear as crystal, reverberated through her mind.

" _T-t-TASUKETE!"_

Her eyes snapped open. Immediately she looked down at the child, but he was quiet, staring up at her with concerned eyes. Behind him stood Akira, hands on his shoulders and quiet as a mouse. He appeared hesitant, as though he wanted to take Akio and run, but didn't want to seem rude. The two brothers, at least, seemed safe.

But that still left too many questions in the air. Where had the cry come from? She looked around, but nothing seemed out of place. If anything, everyone was looking at her as though she was insane. The brothers appeared concerned, unsure what to think at her odd behaviour. Liro had a hand on her arm. She realised belatedly he was shaking her.

"Liro?" Yumemi asked in a daze. Her head throbbed and she resisted the urge to moan.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Liro questioned worriedly.

"I'm fine, I just…my head hurt. But Liro, did you hear anything just now?" She asked.

"Like what?" He replied, sounding chary of asking.

"Like a scream, or a cry for help," began Yumemi, trailing off at his confused expression. "…Or something." She pinched the bridge of her nose; half in an attempt to settle the last traces of her headache and half to avoid looking at Liro.

"I didn't hear anything. What about you guys?" Both sets of brothers shook their head. Liro turned to his partner, brow furrowed. "Maybe you're just imagining it? You said your head hurt? Let's get you back to the guild." He placed a light hand on her back and guided her forward.

"Imagined it?" Yumemi repeated. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I…maybe, but- it seemed so…" She shook her head, listlessly allowing Liro to guide her away.

It was…just an illusion?

* * *

Okay, a couple of things to note here. First off, Japanese! Yay! As some of you may have guessed, Yumemi is in fact Japanese. Japanese name, and probably a Japanese upbringing (but that will come in time). It should be noted that I am _not_ Japanese, meaning my translations will be sketchy and amateur, so please bear with me. Translation time!

 _"Anata no okāsan nodesu, ne?_ _" -_ It's for your Mama, isn't it?

 _"Hai!" -_ Yes!

 _"Watashi Akio desu!" -_ My name is Akio!

 _"Hajimemashite, Akio-chan. Yumemi desu."_ \- It's nice to met you, Akio. I'm Yumemi. (In Japan, it is common to use what is known as a 'suffix' with a person's name. In this case, Yumemi uses '-chan', a suffix used for children, and later on for girls and sometimes women whom you have a casual relationship with. She also uses the more casual introduction, unlike Akio's introduction.

" _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." -_ Please take care of me. (A common phrase in Japan when meeting new people, literally asking them to 'take care of you'.)

 _"Yume-chan?" -_ Yume? - Fairly self-explanatory, just a cute shortened version of Yumemi's name. A bit like how your younger sibling can't pronounce your name, so they shorten it to something ridiculous. Uses '-chan', as most children do.

 _"Daijōbu desu ka?"_ \- Are you okay?

 _"T-t-TASUKETE!" -_ H-h-HELP!

On another note, the upcoming chapter took longer than I expected. I really racked my brain to match it up to this one (I keep backtracking), but I think I have something worked out. Please look forward to it! And please review!

P.S. 'Chary' means to be 'cautiously or suspiciously reluctant to do something'. Liro really doesn't want to ask Yumemi what she means; he's wary of her eccentrics (heh).


	9. Approach

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. On with the show!

* * *

" _Imagined it?" Yumemi repeated. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I…maybe, but- it seemed so…" She shook her head, listlessly allowing Liro to guide her away._

 _It was…just an illusion?_

* * *

Chapter 9 – Approach

Three days after the incident in town, Yumemi was raring to go. Despite Charia's concerns after hearing about her somewhat disturbing symptoms, she insisted she was healthy as a horse. And it was no lie; she could safely say all of the symptoms she experienced that day had vanished. In fact, she was writing it off as a fluke. Filled with certainty that it wouldn't happen twice, she convinced the guild's resident nurse that she was fit for duty.

Unfortunately, her partner was harder to sway. Being present first-hand during her odd headache, he was doubtful of her recovery and resisted her request to return to training. The first day, Yumemi had been sent to bed and missed the day's workout, but she was determined not to make a habit of it. It had taken an hour of repetition ("Are you sure?" "Yes, I'm _fine_ ,") before Liro allowed her back to training. Though she had made an impressive showing during sparring sessions, he remained cautious.

In order to ease his doubts, Yumemi had thrown herself into training with fresh vigor, eager to prove her healthiness. Late at night, it had occurred to her that Liro might be regretting his decision to ask her to be his partner. They hardly knew each other, and half of their time consisted of Liro being concerned and her being hysterical. Disappointed in herself, both for her behaviour and the lack of faith she was inspiring in someone she considered important, she had pushed herself in a bid to erase his concerns. For the most part, it had been working.

Until the third day.

The third day was another beautiful day, seemingly typical for Treasure Town. Somewhere far in the distance, clouds loomed but the town's inhabitants showed little concern. Gazing out into the open sea, she pried her eyes away and focused on keeping Liro in sight. After having more exposure to the town and its bustling ways, she was slowly gaining a new mastery over her senses. While it would be more tempting to let the sensations assault her, she could now put a lid over her fascination to focus on the matter at hand – a skill she could tell Liro appreciated.

Currently, she was trying to keep pace with Liro as they headed to see Miss Kyra Kangaskhan, a tall and energetic young woman with a feisty attitude. She ran a bank of sorts, only it stored items as opposed to money. The job kept her on her feet all day long, so she was able to maintain a slim and lean figure that most women her age appeared to envy. In addition, she had adopted a child – a Shinx boy orphaned by the Lightning Wars – who took up much of her time. Though she was worked off her feet every single day, she appeared content, always shooting Yumemi a big grin and asking about her day.

As they approached the shop, the pair spotted the Azumarill brothers leaning dejectedly against the shop window. Akira looked miserable, scuffing the ground with his shoe with hands folded behind his back. Kneeing in front of him, a blonde-haired man was talking in soothing tones. Akio was sucking his thumb, appearing disconnected from the event. However, when he saw Yumemi, his face lit up and he bounded over.

" _Yume-chan!"_ Clinging to material of her skirt, he smiled as Yumemi ruffled his hair. " _Ohayo!"_

" _Ohayo, Akio-chan."_

Lifting his arms up expectantly, Yumemi obliged him and scooped him up, settling him on her hip.

"Hi kid." Liro said, popping up at her shoulder. Though he was smiling good-naturedly, Akio froze and snuggled closer to Yumemi.

She was about to encourage Akio to reply when Akira's voice became the central point of her attention, "I'm sick of waiting! It never helps or makes things better!" He cried, distraught. The man continued to speak in quiet tones, talking him down from his outburst.

Yumemi looked down at Akio. " _Nani ga atta ka?"_

The young boy was looking at his brother, placid despite the commotion. " _Kaa-san wa byouki desu."_

It was a simple statement, but it could be interpreted a hundred different ways. When a child as young as Akio stated his mother was 'sick', it was difficult to determine exactly how sick he meant, and if it was temporary or…otherwise. Based on Akira's outburst, she sadly concluded it must be something difficult to combat. Regardless, it was never easy for a child to watch their parents suffer through illness; she felt great sympathy for Akira, who had obviously borne the strain and worry for quite a while.

Liro nudged her with a bony elbow. She lifted an eyebrow and he gestured to Akio with a questioning nod. She whispered, "Their mother is ill," as she rubbed Akio's back, unconsciously swaying him back and forth.

Liro's expression became understanding, then sad. He gestured to the man with Akira, speaking softly. "That's her doctor. Called in from some specialist place, but doesn't seem to be doing much good."

She tutted and kissed Akio's forehead. It wasn't something any child had to hear, let alone a four-year-old.

Akira looked defeated as he pushed away from the wall, nodding listlessly to whatever the man was saying. Realising Akio wasn't there, he suddenly bolted upright, but calmed down when he saw his brother safely in Yumemi's arms. He trotted over and Akio fidgeted. Yumemi placed him down, giving a wave to Akira. Akira mumbled a greeting, quickly gripping his brother's hand in a firm grasp. Yumemi supposed it was natural to grasp your family tight to yourself, especially during uncertain times.

The man stood behind Akira, a steady authoritative figure. He wore rimmed glasses which he adjusted sheepishly, curly blonde hair tumbling over his shoulder in a single pony-tail. Smiling a little weakly, he thanked her, "I hope Akio wasn't a bother."

 _He acts like a parent_ , she thought warmly. Shaking her head, she said, "He's no bother."

"Well, we should be going." He patted the boys on the back, but stopped. "Ah," he said, "I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Dr. Harald, I'm treating Mayu."

He held out his hand in a friendly fashion. Yumemi firmly shook it.

"I'm Yumemi. It's nice meeting you."

"Same to you." He nodded, then quickly ushered the boys away.

That was when it all went wrong.

* * *

I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter. Lately I've been trying to make a conscious effort to improve my writing, and I think it's working, even if it's only a little bit. Anyway, that's Harald, the friendly doctor...to clear things up, Mayu is Akira and Akio's mother.

Translations: (Again, please keep in mind these are very rough, don't take my word for it)

 _"Ohayo" -_ Good morning.

" _Nani ga atta ka?" -_ What happened?

" _Kaa-san wa byouki desu." -_ Mum is sick.

P.S. Have you guys figured out the pattern for the names yet? There is a rhythm to it...Nyehehe!


End file.
